Inside The Cell
by CleopatraVII
Summary: Percy's thoughts while he's locked up. We discover a little bit abouthis past, and about him. Better thn it sounds! Please R&R!


A/N: Hi! This story is dedicated to Darago's Rainy Daae, who insisted I write it. I'm giving it my best shot, so tell me what you think! In other words, please review. Also: Yes, he will sound insane, Just go with the flow, as they say.

No Way Out

I'm in the nutter's room. I can't get out! Oh, God, I can't get out, and there are scurrying sounds that probably belong to that stupid mouse Jingles oh yes Jingles but now he's after me with his evil minions and they're gonna get me with spiked things and pain and darkness darkness darkness—

No! I can't let it get to me! I'm all right, just gotta keep breathing. They won't leave me here for long. If they do, I'll…I'll…

__

You'll what? Run to your relatives? It was THE voice. It had decided to return NOW of all times.

"Mmmph! MMMMPH!" I can't talk! Ducktape!

__

That's right Percy, and according to Bill, we have a lot of time to catch up…

Oh, what is this? They'll pay! I'll-

__

Are we back to that again, Percy-Wercy?

Go away! Leave me alone! You are not welcome in my head, especially not now! This darkness will drive me absolutely mad, and the sounds, just like…

No! I won't think of that, not now, not ever! 

__

Won't think of…THIS?

~Flashback~

"Daddy, I didn't take it! I swear!" a young Percy insisted, terrified. 

"You little bastard! Don't you lie to me!" His father slurred, the air surrounding him toxic with whiskey.

Percy felt tears jumping into his eyes, and tried to blink them away. If he didn't cry, he might be able to prove that he was indeed a man. Maybe his father wouldn't lock him up this time. He wouldn't survive another day in the cellar, no matter what his momma said. 

His father glared down at him, a bright maroon color. "Get over here now, Percy-Wercy!"

~End Flashback~ 

Oh, no…I'm trapped here in a dark chasm of hell with my father's voice and old memories. What more could I want?

That sound! Come close and die, rat! Ain't no black giant to save you this time! Come on! 

"Mmmph! Mmmph!" How long have I been here? Hours? Years? I'll starve! I'll choke! No water! I'll run out of air oh god oh god no air oh god can't breath!

__

Percy, you don't have to be afraid. There's plenty of air, sweetheart. 

Momma? Dear God, they're all coming back! 

__

Don't be afraid.

Don't be afraid? DON'T BE AFRAID?! What help are you? You didn't even stick up for me against that ignoramus you forced me to call "father". You let him beat the crap out of us! Worst of all, you let him LOCK ME UP!

__

Aw, Percy, just think of Olive Oil- Uck uck uck uck!

Hey! Who said YOU were invited to this party? Out!

Dear god, did I just order a voice to get out of my head? Not this again!

__

Percy, listen to me. You will be perfectly fine. We can get through this.

Momma, you don't listen, do you? Just like when I was a kid…

__

~Flashback~

"Come here, Percy." Percy's mother said gently, opening her arms to the battered child. He crawled into her lap, sniffling. "It's all okay now." He buried his face into her hair, trying not to cry. My brave little man, _she thought, guilt stirring in her heart._

"Why, momma? Why does he hate us?" Percy lifted his face to meet his mother's eyes. One was blackened and swollen nearly shut, but she otherwise looked fine. He sniffled again, hatred welling in his young heart towards his father.

"Shush now. He doesn't hate us…he just…gets mad. It's perfectly natural, don't worry." She soothed, rocking her boy gently, her tone promising great things that would never be fulfilled.

Percy cried on his mother's lap for a while. His spirit, ego, and body hurt all over. After a while, she stood up and said, "Let's get cleaned up, shall we?" 

~End Flashback~

I hate you. I hate you all. You just wait, I'll get back at you. You just wait.

I won't ever come in here again, and that stupid rat will be history. How DARE you lock me up with all of these voices? Oh, you will ALL pay. You just wait. When I'm out, I'll get you. I'll get you all.

__

Ah, stuff it up your blowhole, Percy-Wercy.

You can't talk to me that way! I'm all grown up! I'm a MAN! I work at a jail, where I could get—

__

…Get locked up at any time?

Killed! Killed at any time! I risk my life daily! I should be revered! I should be thanked! And what do I get? Huh? WHAT DO I GET?!

__

Exactly what you deserve, Percy-Wercy. 

A/N: Thanks for reading! It's REALLY late now, so I have to hit the hay! Please review! More to come, I promise! Oh, and I am NOT racist, so don't even think it. I just wrote that for the story, and I apologize to all that may have been offended. Please review (again)!


End file.
